Never Goodbye
by ScatturedBraained
Summary: I was a defect, a fluke. I wasn’t becoming a Vampire. I couldn't get past the first stage. It was so painful and I had been going through it for weeks. Edward couldn’t cure this with love or hugs, no matter how hard he tried. The Volturi, however...


I was standing in the dressing room, staring into a six foot mirror. The peach walls and matching sofas made me seem pale and sick. I applied more blush to my face.

Two knocks at the door. I stopped and murmured,

"Come in." Alice strode in, wearing a light blue gown that cut off right after her knees. I had picked the color out. Of course, Alice did the rest. She even designed them.

That's Alice for you.

"You look simply marvelous!" Alice gushed. Compared to her, I felt like a gargoyle. She hugged me and I smiled. My nerves, however, got to me and my sweet smile turned into a grimace. Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Nervous, Bella?"

"No, why?" I lied.

"Because," she looked around. She found a tissue box and pulled several tissues out. She began wiping my face. "You look like a tramp." I gasped and she turned me to the mirror again and I gasped...again.

My cheeks were a bright, cherry red. It looked like I had either run a marathon or I was a hooker. I hadn't noticed until she had told me. She laughed and took the redness away.

"Yes. I'm nervous. What if–"

"Shut up! I swear, if I hear you say that one more time you're going to wait six more months to become a vampire. And Edward won't mind," she glowered like a mother scolding her child. Then she broke out into a smile. "At least you're better than Edward is."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. She dug through my bag and pulled a light pink tube of lip gloss. She began applying it to my lips.

"He was so nervous, he bought foundation...you know, what you human girls use on your faces? And then he put it on. Something about trying to look like a healthy human to make your wedding," Here she deepened her voice, "'A normal _human_ experience.'..."

Alice continued with her story, but I didn't listen. I was so nervous. I always wanted to wow my husband with a gorgeous gown, but it wouldn't be the same. I would be surrounded by beautiful vampires, also wearing lovely things.

I'm basically screwed, thought to myself.

Another knock at the door and Alice stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"Alice, dear," Jasper poked his blonde head through the doorway. He walked in and stepped toward us. "We need to start getting ready," he smiled brilliantly at me. Then comprehension flooded his face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I squeaked. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so vulnerable. He smiled again.

"You look fantastic!" he replied. Alice nudged me and smiled.

"Told you. But no–"

"Alice, go get in the precession!" I laughed. She hugged me again and skipped out of the room, Jasper following closely behind.

Here goes nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A loud swell of music and the March of the Bride is heard. I breathed in short, staccato breaths and Charlie smiled at me. I smiled back and he lead me out of the huge, oak doors into the church. I recognize everyone, they all nod as I pass, standing and smiling. I smiled back, hoping they will enjoy the reception. And then I looked up to the alter.

My angel is standing up there, wearing a face of...not shock or wonderment. Pure bliss. His golden eyes sweep my body and his smile grew. I felt all of my tension flow away from me and I smiled up at him.

"I love you," Edward mouthed. I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat.

"I know," I mouthed back. Edward smirked and turned his attention to my father. Charlie had slowly deteriorated since we entered the church. His smile settled into a forlorn frown and his eyes were filled with hopelessness. I can't help but snort in amusement. He was so ready for me to get married...until the day I'm actually getting married. Renee is tearing up and Frank is stroking her hair. I smiled at them and receive the same gesture of kindness. I looked over to the groom's family and Esme is crying, obviously happy that Edward is finally marrying me. Carlisle smiled at me and pulled Esme into a half-hug. And then I'm there, at the alter.

"Who gives the bride away?" the Reverend asks.

"I do," Charlie replied, miserably. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. He sighed as I let go and went to sit with Renee. I hesitated for a moment. This was it. I was getting married. I stepped onto the alter and walked so I was standing in front of the reverend and Edward. Edward took my hands as I gave my bouquet of red roses to Alice. I smelt his sweet breath and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I remembered the conversation I had with my mother, telling her I was getting married.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Hi, mom. It's me. Bella."_

"_Hey, honey! Did you get my e-mail? We just loved the photos–"_

"_Not why I called, mom," I said. "I need to talk to you."_

_Of course, when I say __**that**__, I'm a criminal._

"_What happened? Are you pregnant? Are you doing drugs? Huh, what? You–"_

"_Mom! It's nothing bad. It's something I'm hoping you'll be happy about!"_

"_Hun, I don't care how much you love Edwin, bearing his children–"_

"_WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, RENEE! And his name is Edward!" Shocked silence. I can hear her opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something._

"_No, you aren't," she finally stuttered. I let a sigh escape. This was how Charlie reacted. Denial._

"_Yes, mom. I am."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your husband,

To have and to hold, In sickness and in health, For richer or poorer, 'Til death do you part?" Reverend asked. I feel the entire room suck in a breath of air and hold it.

Did they think I was going to say _no_? I looked into Edward's eyes and he smiled down at me. He squeezed my hands and my heart went into spazzams.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Edward pull me toward himself and kissed me. My heart soared and nearly passed out. Edward held me up, but pulled away from the kiss. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I coughed loudly and set my head back onto the pillow. Every part of my body flared with pain and I vaguely wondered if I was dying. Edward rushed into the room.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sat down beside the bed and took my hand.

"Edward...what's wrong with me?" I asked in wheezing breaths. He got up to lie next to me.

"Nothing, you're just getting used to being a vampire, that's all–"

"Edward, it didn't take you more than three weeks to get out of this 'stage', did it?" I asked. He didn't answer. He simply kissed my head and stroked my hair. I knew it.

Something was wrong with me. I was a defect, a fluke. I couldn't become a Vampire. It was so painful. And I had been going through it for weeks. Something was wrong, and Edward couldn't cure it with love or hugs, no matter how hard he tried. I winced as I moved my head to look him straight in the eyes.

"Edward...I could die..."

"You won't–" He choked with emotion. I squeezed his hand.

"You don't know that, Edward. I think..."

"What, Bells?" he asked. He kissed my forehead.

"I think I should visit the Volturi."

I felt him tense up and he pulled me towards him. I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

"No. There is no way I am letting you do that."

I wondered if I should tell him that Alice had already bought a jet for my transportation. Or that Aro was expecting me in five days. I couldn't tell him that, though...not yet, at least.

"Well...too bad. I already spoke to Alice about it–"

"They'll kill you!"

"I'm not a human, Edward. They can't do anything to me. And they like me. Edward–"

But he had already left the room, angry and hurt.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you have any suggestions what so ever, please PM me or leave a review with what you thought and your suggestion. Thanks!**

**Your reward if you review: Your choice of a very sexy Edward or Jacob Black! Please review!**


End file.
